Of Gadgets and Hedgehogs
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: 2 souls; 1 human, 1 hedgehog. One that's the niece of a international police man; the other is shrouded in mystery, but as fast as the wind that blows free. Joined together when 3 mad men tried to tamper with dark powers that could never be understood, and powers so delicate, that they could've broke any second. These are the stories of the miserable times they are apart.
1. Chapter 1

Of Gadgets and Hedgehogs: Sonny (Sonic X Penny)

Metro City; a grand metropolis full of wonders both technological, and extraordinary. In the residence of the Gadget family; Penny Gadget; the niece of the world famous inspector Gadget of the** World Organization of Mega Powers** (or** W.O.M.P**) was sitting on the couch while her 2 creations Fidget, and Digit were out helping her uncle stop another one of Dr. Claws mad plans of world domination.

Penny wore a magenta short sleeved shirt with white stripes on the ends of the sleeves, leading up to the collar, and on the bottom of the shirt. Forest green long sleeves sewed into the short sleeves give them the appearance that she's wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath. A Forest green hoodie was also extruding from the collar; giving the impression that she was wearing a forest green hoodie under her magenta, and white shirt. The shirt was also revealing her stomach. She wore kaki brown jeans, with a dark brown belt, with a silver buckle. She had red shoes with a white stripe going horizontal on the bottom of her shoes.

What was she doing you may ask? Why she was looking at a picture of herself, and a blue anthromorphic hedgehog, with white gloves with sock like cuffs, and red friction resistant shoes with a white stripe going vertically down the middle, and a gold buckle. The two were looking into each other's eyes; his brilliant emerald green eyes getting lost in her brilliant light blue eyes. Both holding hands as they got lost in the others soul windows. (Look up my profile you will see a link leading to her picture.) Penny blushed, and sighed as she remembered that day; only to frown as she remembered the events leading up to them. Horrible, painful events caused by the selfishness, cruelty, and stubbornness of 3 mad men bent on 1 singular goal: **world domination**.

Getting up she notices she was lost in her head for a long time; as the full moon was already at its highest peak.

"I love you; and I miss you." Penny proclaimed and whispered to the moon as she did not know if he could hear her through the dimensional barrier.

However a breeze of blue wind passes by, and ever so faintly, and clearly she heard the words she so wanted to hear from the one she loved.  
_"I love you too; smile, for we'll see each other again; and soon."_

Penny smiled; not because of the wind but because he had heard her, and she knew that no matter how far they are from each other. They had a bond that transcended time, and space.

A bond;_** Of Gadgets and Hedgehogs**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was on top of one of the shuttle loops of the well-known, beautiful, peaceful, and legendary Green Hill Zone; where he started his hero career.

He was looking up at the night sky; cloudless, not to dark, the stars clearly being seen, and a full moon in the center of it all. Sonic was looking up at the moon; restored when Eggman tried to conquer the world, the old fashion way. Was he looking up at the moon wondering what his friends were doing? Or was he looking up at the moon remembering all of his adventures? Well yes, and no; he was thinking about a very recent adventure, and he was thinking of someone you would think is his friend, and nothing more. No, Sonic was thinking of an adventure where he was pushed to the limit, and beyond, an adventure where 3 mad men who craved the same thing, as if it was a drug: World Domination. An adventure where he had met the one that made him feel something he never felt before: Love. An emotion that eluded from Sonics grasp for years since the day of his birth. He never knew what love truly was; he knew it was not something to physically abuse someone into _**(Amy Rose!),**___he knew it was not something to destroy all life over_** (Dr. Gerald Robotnik, and Shadow the Hedgehog!)**___But when he met HER, he knew then and there what love was. Love was a feeling that you felt when you've met someone who made you feel like you could do anything, love was a feeling that made you feel like there was only you, and that one person in the entire world, love was a feeling that made you feel like there was one, and only one person out there for you. That was what he felt when he met her; that was the feeling that he was missing in his heart; the feeling that made him no longer like someone who was nothing, and hid behind a mask. In the sky he saw a blond girl whose pony tails were a little high, wearing a magenta and white shirt, with forest green long sleeves, and hood; giving the impression she was wearing a forest green hoodie underneath the shirt which was revealing her stomach. She wore brown khaki jeans, with a dark brown belt with a silver buckle. She wore white socks, and red shoes with a horizontal white stripe going across the bottom of her shoes. Her eyes were a brilliant light blue, and Sonic always found himself getting lost in them.

A breeze of yellow wind rushed by, and Sonic heard ever so faintly and clearly:_ "I love you; and I miss you."_

He replied with words that he knew would calm her:  
"I love you too; smile, for we'll see each other again; and soon."

Sonic smiled because he knew that he, and Penny Gadget had a bond that transcended time, and space.

A bond; Of Gadgets and Hedgehogs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Now I can see you again!**_

_**(This is an AU fanfiction by the way.)**_

The dimensional gate way; a strange, and beautiful phenomenon that occurs once every 1000 years. It is said that if 2 people from 2 different dimensions love each other more than anything; than the dimensional gat way will grant these two lovers the power to travel to and from dimensions; to any dimension that they wish. When 3 mad men tampered with this power, powers horrifically delicate, and dark powers beyond comprehension; two souls, one human, one mysterious as night, yet as fast as the winds that blows free, met and found the one they were looking for: each other. These two, after the men were beaten, longed, desired for one another and only hoped that the rightful time this should take place will occur, and soon.

_**Earth: W.O.M.P Headquarters, Colonel Nozzair's office.**_

The head of the World Organization of Mega Powers was in his office, looking at a picture of him, and surprisingly Shadow the Hedgehog. The leader of W.O.M.P, and the Sonic Heroes. These two were the ones that made the strategy that allowed them, and another group to infiltrate the Death Egg, Castle Claw, and Lightning Citadel. Though Dr. Claw, and Dr. Eggman had escaped; Dr. Lightning the mad man that started that whole thing, was properly arrested, and taken to prison, in HIS dimension. Where he should've stayed, instead of dimension hopping, and spreading the Doom Virus, and the Doomed Eight's reign of destruction. As he polished the photo, his mind wandered back to the other group; those seven kids, and one adult were wrongfully kicked out of their home, and their world was taken over because of it. He felt sorry for them, as they had to fight at a young age, to free their home, and world from that lunatic's mad rule. Had they not received that information on the hole in security for the entire city; then they would still be fighting that lunatic. Speaking of the other group, they upgraded his computer with a program that received, and sent messages to Mobius, and Planet Neos. He had received a transmission that Dr. Lightning had broken out of prison, and was using a new weapon that warps reality, to alter the planets image into his own liking. However there had been a glitch in the programing, and if it wasn't shut off, then the planet would be destroyed. That was the last message he had gotten from them. He had hoped that they would be alright.

He looked at his newly made skylight; the moon was turning purple, a sign that the dimensional gate way phenomenon he had heard from the two tailed fox; what was his name? Umm, ears, feet, hands? TAILS! Tails, was his name; if it was going to happen tonight, then he had hoped that they would be able to send soldiers to Planet Neos. However it would've been too dangerous, and he didn't want to send innocent lives to an unknown world, where they could lose their life. What if they had family? He couldn't do that to anyone; even if it did happen to himself. No he would just have to wait till, the doctors tried to conquer the multi-verse again. He'd just have to wait.

_**Metro City; Gadget Monument, 11:50pm.**_

Penny Gadget was waiting; waiting for the dimensional gate way to open a portal to Mobius, which would allow her to see her one true love again. According to her calculations, then this should be the place where the portal would open.

_**11:59pm.**_

_**Penny Gadget POV**_

_*"I'm worried, it's almost midnight, and the portal hasn't opened yet! Was I too late? Were my calculations wrong? No, I checked, double, even quadruple checked the results; this is the place."*_

I stayed at the same spot for, 20 more seconds; only 49 left till midnight.

I looked at my watch to see that the seconds were no longer counting down till midnight; they had stopped completely. As I was about to check my watch to see if something was wrong a bright white light appeared in front of me. When the light faded, I saw a circular portal; I could see the Green Hill Zone, exactly as he described it, and on the other side of the portal was who I had desired to see for 3 months now: my hedgehog love, Sonic Maurice Ogilvie Hedgehog.

_**Mobius: Green Hill Zone, Green Hill.**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog POV**_

_**11:59pm**_

_*"Its eleven fifty nine for Pete's sake! How much longer, until I can see Penny!? I've wanted to see her ever since we defeated Dr. Lightning, I long for her, I desire my time with her! I don't care if Amy hits me with that hammer of hers! That crazy psycho, obsessed, idiotic, physical abuser fan girl can sleep with Iblis, and Mephiles for all I care; she won't change my mind about how I feel for Penny! And that's what I'm going to tell her! After we find her of course."*_

Sonics thoughts were cut off as a bright white suddenly blinded him, and obscured his vision for no less than a second. Had time been moving then. As the light subsided, Sonics eyes adjusted to the temporary scenery. When they did so successfully he saw what he longed, and desired to be with for the past three months: Penny Gadget.

_**No POV, Inter-dimensional gate way.**_

The two souls that desired for the other for 3 months.

Those 3 months felt like an eternity for these two.

Running to the other arms wide, and smiles on their faces, as they were reunited at last. The two hugged, Penny's head rested on Sonics, as they closed their eyes in absolute bliss.

As this was happening the gate way produced 2 lights: one Yellow, and one Blue. The yellow light entered Penny's body, and the Blue light entered Sonics body. Penny lifted her head off Sonics, and Sonic raised his head. Penny leaned down, as Sonic leaned upwards. They kept moving their heads until their lips met with a passionate, deep, and loving kiss. The kiss caused the lights to temporarily fuse, and create a green light.

The Light faded, as the two were still kissing.

_**Earth, and Mobius: W.O.M.P HQ/Green Hill Zone.**_

Tails was looking for Sonic as it was 12:01am, and he had grown worried. He looked up at the night sky, and smiled. Sonic would be home in a minute or two.

Colonel Nozzair had noticed the moon had returned to its natural color. He had wondered, and worried over who had taken the chance to manipulate this 1000 year phenomenon.

He had noticed something in the sky, and he smiled. Those two had manipulated the perfect opportunity.

In the sky two lights were spiraling the perfect unison, and in those lights, were two souls. One human, and the other one mysterious as night, yet as fast as the winds that blow free.

These two would be together forevermore for they have a bond.

A bond: _**Of Gadgets and Hedgehogs.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Smash Ball

The Smash World; a magnificent realm where all laws, from physics, to reality, are altered to impossible measures.

From data beings being able to enter the real world, to 2 giant white hands, the left as calm as a sleeping dreaming child, and the right as twitchy as a child high on sugar, and as crazy as a mad scientist who went mad, and was put in a strait jacket.

The left hand was known as Master Hand, the entity that represents creation, and the one responsible for the Super Smash Brothers inter-dimensional tournaments creation, and the selector of those worthy of competing. And his twin brother Crazy Hand, the entity that represents destruction, and the one that creates all of the items used in the tournament. What have these two done now? Why they've invited all of the smashers to the Smash Mansion, for a party celebrating the defeat of Dr. Claw, Dr. Eggman, and Dr. Lightning, and their dastardly plot to conquer the multi-verse through the use of the Doom Virus. From Mario, to Star fox, Kirby, Metroid, Solid snake, Pokémon, and Sonic the hedgehog, and a few others, they have all received invitations. Including Sonics new girlfriend/fiancé.

Sonic was wearing a black tuxedo, complete with white buttoned up shirt, black pants, and a blue tie. He had traveled all the way to Harmony City in order to get the rare Heart flower, a pink rose, which is said to fully blossom, and glow a bright pink when the owner's true love wields it, or wears it when it's in corsage form. Meanwhile Sonics best friend, and surrogate little brother Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, is getting ready for the party himself. Wearing a smaller version of Sonics tux, the only thing he changed is the tie, which was yellow instead of blue. In his hands was a corsage exactly like Sonics. The only difference was that he was going to give it to his girlfriend Marine the raccoon, whom he was dating since the tri-world invasion crisis as they called it. There was good news, and bad news however. The good news was that he was finally going to meet Sonics adoptive family: The Pines. The bad news however was that they had found Amy Rose, whom was held captive in Sandopolis Zone, she was fed, and given water by robots though. (What a shame—I mean woo hoo! *glares at unseen characters.*) She too would be attending the party, however there was some things they had to tell her. During the Tri-World Invasion Crisis, the Sonic Heroes were FINALLY able to have a proper meeting without Amy barging in assuming it was a date, and accusing Sonic of cheating on her, despite the fact that they were NEVER a thing I the first place, an chasing him around with her hammer fully prepared on using it to bring him physical pain. The topic: replacing Amy Rose, despite the fact that her strength, and hammer were a great asset in the battle against Eggman's robot forces, she was to…annoying. And with Penny's new found super speed, and chaos powers, she was a perfect replacement as the head of the renamed Team Rose. Amy was never informed of this, and with their new rivals out there: The Sonia Villains. Amy was no longer needed as she would only endanger countless missions, and lives just for the unobtainable love of the already taken Sonic the Hedgehog. They were both wearing their usual shoes though.

9:00PM Mystic Ruins, Tails House/Workshop.

Penny Gadget had just arrived at Tails workshop/house, and with her new found inter-dimensional traveling abilities she was able to freely visit Sonic whenever she wanted. Penny was wearing a starless, tight, magenta dress that reached her feet with literal stardust sparkling from the moon light. She let down her blonde hair as it reached only the bottom of her neck. Like Sonic, and Tails she was wearing her usual shoes. She knocked on the door, when not a second later it opened revealing a well-dressed Sonic the hedgehog. Said hedgehogs jaw dropped at the jaw dropping sight of his girlfriend/fiancé, his brilliant emerald green eyes were as wide as his the chaos emeralds, as he gazed at Penny's sheer beauty. Penny giggled, as her gorgeous light blue eyes shone in the moon light. Sonic regained his senses as he handed Penny the corsage. "Oh Sonic, it's beautiful!" She joyous exclaimed, as she was surprised that he would get something like this for her. He smiled as he saw that she loved it. "Put it on, you'll be even more surprised." Penny did so, and as the legend says, the flower glowed a bright pink as it recognized this special girl as Sonics true love.

No sooner than 3 seconds, was when Marine showed up, and in an Aqua Blue dress, that reached her feet, and was sparkling due to the chaos dust on it. Tails came down stairs, and saw Marine through the door, he ran up to her, and wordlessly gave her the corsage, all the while blushing, an undiscovered shade of red while doing so. Putting it on herself, she smiled as the corsage glowed a bright pink, indicating she was Tails true love. Giving the two tailed fox a hug, and kissing his cheek afterwards she asked Sonic, and Penny to open a portal to the Smash realm, as the others were already at the party.

Joining hands, Sonic and Penny were enveloped in a green light, as a portal to the smash realm opened.

* * *

Smash realm, 9:30PM, Smash Mansion.

The smashers were dancing to the hip hop music, as they danced the night away some of them, even got dates. Solid Snake took Samas Aran as his date, Red took Leaf as his date, Mario took Peach as his date, Luigi with Daisy, Knuckles took Shade, Silver took Tikal, Blaze was happily spending time with Cream, and Shadow was taking his girlfriend Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog, his old friend Maria Robotnik resurrected as a blonde version of Sonic as his date. Metal Sonic was taking Metal Blaze as his date** (Like how I weaseled a Sonaze type couple their?),** Tails Doll, was taking Marine Doll as his date, and Sonics, Tails, Marines, and Penny's reverse genetic clones: Sonia, Talia, Sparrow, and Dime were taking their respective counterparts (Sonia and Dime, Talia and Sparrow) as their dates. And even Dr. Lightning was at the party, taking his wife (that's right WIFE!) Susan Thunder, on a much needed date. The setting is at the dance floor, no one has noticed Dr. Lightning yet, and the villain smashers, have noticed Sonic and his date, and Amy Rose, so they did Sonic a favor, and tried to keep Amy away from Sonic. "You know, this is the best night I've had in years." Sonic confessed.  
"Why is that?" Penny asked quizzically.  
"I have no memory of my past, like Shadow did once. I was found in the middle of the woods in a little town on Mobius called Gravity Falls, and I was taken in by a residential family: the Pines." Sonic began to explain as tears began forming in his eyes.  
"I had always wondered why my parents, if I had any, left me in the woods, the mere thought of my parents not wanting me was too much for my young six year old mind, and well I told you the result." Sonic finished explaining as tears were streaming down his face.

Penny's eyes widened as Sonic rested his head on her shoulder. How could someone just leave their kid, a bay no less, in the woods, and just leave it like that with no concern? The though disgusted her, and made a future new year's resolution to find Sonics parents, and give them a piece of her mind. She lifted Sonics head and said: "It doesn't matter what your parents did to you then, what matters is what they did for you now." Penny said with such wisdom you would think she has done this before.  
Sonic looked up at her as he was confused at what she meant.  
"If your parents had not left you in the woods, then you would not have met Tails, Knuckles, or me for that matter."  
Sonic looked up at her in realization as he discovered what she meant.  
"What your parents did too you, is nothing compared to what they did for you." Penny reasoned with the hedgehog, and smiled as she knew he understood. Sonic kissed Penny full on the lips as he was touched by what she said. Penny expecting the kiss, kissed back, and the two even went as far as using tongue. A minute later the two broke the kiss, and said in perfect unison: "I love you, now and forever." The two exited the dance floor, unaware that they were being watched by a floating yellow triangle wearing a top hat, a bow tie, and had only one eye, and two thin black arms ,and legs._** "Good choice six fingered hand, good choice."**_The couple went towards the refreshments table, and Sonic owed the villains BIG TIME!

* * *

Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Nazo the hedgehog, Iblis, Mephiles, Ganondorf, and Black Doom, were all on the floor beaten, battered, bloody, and bruised in all places. Who was the monstrosity that did this to these people who absolutely deserved it, but by the hands of their enemies? Not too far away, was an enraged Amy Rose, who was surrounded by a blazing aura as she watched her **(*cough* never ever in a million years or the end of time and all life as we know it*)** self-proclaimed boyfriend, walk off of the dance floor with another girl.

Meanwhile at the refreshments table.

Sonic was pouring some punch into a glass cup for Penny when, all of a sudden an arm encased in a white long-sleeved party shirt, put him in a choke hold. "Ah ha ha ha! You were great kid, a better dancer than I ever was that's for sure." A deep gruff voice said as the figure was revealed. It was a man about 1ft taller than Sonic with a 5 o'clock shadow, big square glasses, and a violet red fez with a Pac-man like symbol on it, he was also wearing a white long-sleeved party shirt, and brown party jeans. This man was Sonics great uncle Stanford Pines.

To be Continued….


	5. Chapter 4 12

_**(I don't own anything.)**_

Chapter 4 part 2

"No way, Great uncle Stan!? I haven't seen you in five years. And are-?" Sonic shocked silly, questioned, and stated, and asked before he was cut off. "Yep, it's me, and don't worry about the twins, they'll be here in 3, 2, 1." The con man uncle reassured, as he counted down for some strange reason. Before he could understand what his adoptive great uncle meant, Sonic was tackled to the floor by two 12 year old kids. The boy had brown hair, with bangs covering a birthmark identical to the big dipper, wearing a tuxedo identical to Sonics, only the tie is white with a blue pine tree on it. The girl was identical to the boy, she had long brown hair, and wore a purple dress, that reached her feet, and had a corsage EXACTLY like the one Penny, and Marine had. Who put it in her? That was a mystery to all except two people. "Sonic, it's really you! I can't believe it, where were you, how are you, what-!?" The girl rapidly questioned the blue speed devil. "In station square, fine, and on a date." Answered said hedgehog. "Sorry Sonic we're just excited, because we haven't seen you in five years." The boy apologized, and explained. "It's alright Dipper, I should've visited you, and Mabel more." Sonic reassured the twins. "So, Sonic mind introducing me?" Penny asked, as she was confused at the moment. "Oh, sorry Penny. I'd like you to meet my great uncle Stanford Pines, and my adoptive little brother, and sister Dipper, and Mabel Pines. Their twins by the way." Sonic introduce 3 of his adoptive family members to his fiancé.

* * *

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Penny Gadget." Penny introduced herself to the family kind enough to adopt her fiancé. "We know, Sonic sent letters on how great, majestic, and -!" Sonic slapped tape over Stan's moth, hog tied him with conveniently placed rope, and kicked him into the broom closet, which closed, and locked on the con man.

* * *

"Kind, beautiful, caring, and s-!" "Hey Mabel, look, they're playing a slow song!" Mabel squealed as she dragged Dipper to the dance floor, before he could finish. However, Dipper, nor Mabel noticed Sonic reach into Dippers tux, and take something out.

Two hours afterward, Sonic, and Penny danced, and kissed their hearts out, blissfully unaware that hurricane Amy Rose was quickly approaching.


End file.
